Enrevista sorcerer
by FairyStar13
Summary: La revista sorcerer decide realizar una entrevista a dos magos de Fairy Tail. /-¡A GRAY-SAMA LE GUSTAN GRANDES!/-A Natsu le gusta que se lo pongan en la cara/-Juvia, Lucy, yo puedo hacer que sean así. ¡Capitulo Final!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy FairyStar y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes

Esta es mi primera historia, soy nueva aquí en fanfiction por lo que todos sus consejos serán bienvenidos, les agradecería que me dejaran algún comentario pues así sabría si voy bien o no.

Espero y este fanfic sea de su agrado, después de todo es mi primer idea.

Fairy Tail-Dialogo de los del gremio y acontecimientos en el mismo.

**Fairy Tail**-preguntas del entrevistador.

Fairy tail-respuestas de Natsu y Gray.

* * *

La revista sorcerer decide realizar una entrevista a dos magos de Fairy Tail. /-¡A GRAY-SAMA LE GUSTAN GRANDES!/-A Natsu le gusta que se lo pongan en la cara/-Juvia, Lucy, yo puedo hacer que sean así.

Era un día normal en Magnolia, es decir, el gremio de magos Fairy tail generaba un escándalo incontrolable, sus magos masculinos luchaban como si no hubiera un mañana, pero se podía notar la ausencia de 2 magos. Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster.

Esta mañana ambos habían sido citados a la cede de la revista semanal sorcerer para realizarles una serie de preguntas del numero que salía ese mismo día.

-¡Ya la tengo!-grito una maga de cabellos azules y tez pálida mientras entraba al gremio con una revista "weekly sorcerer" en sus manos.

-Vamos Juvia, no pierdas el tiempo-dijo una maga de cabellos dorados con sus llaves del zodiaco colocados en su cinturón.

-¿Mi rival de amor quiere ver la entrevista de Gray-sama?-Dijo Juvia mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-C-Claro que no-contesto Lucy algo asustada-pero aun así, lee las entrevistas de ambos.

Entrevista a Natsu dragneel.

**-¿Qué color prefieres, blanco o amarillo?**

-Amarillo, me encanta como se ve en la gente-a esto Lucy solo se sonrojo pensando que se refería a ella.

**-¿Te gusta ser parte de Fairy tail?**

-Pero claro que si, sobre todo porque allí hay una persona que es muy especial para mi-todas las chicas se emocionaron mientras pensaban a quien se refería.

**-¿Te gusta alguien de Fairy Tail?**

-E-Eso no lo responderé-Mirajane cayo desmayada al suelo al escuchar que tal vez Natsu estaba enamorado

**-Muchas personas dicen que mantienes un romance secreto con tu compañera de equipo Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Eso eso cierto?**

-Si romance secreto es que me duerma en su cama que me cuele en su casa y que sea la persona más divertida que allá conocido entonces si-Mirajane grito mientras seguía en el suelo, su grito de emoción pudo escucharse por toda magnolia. Y Lucy se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza.

**-Una fuente confiable nos informo que usted le toco los pechos a Lucy Heartfilia, ¿realmente hizo eso?**

-Claro, sus pechos eran realmente suaves, y de hecho quisiera volver a tocarlos-Lucy salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de la barra donde se encontraba ya una fallecida Mirajane.

**-¿Cómo le gustan a usted las mujeres?**

-Me gusta que sean divertidas, cariñosas y delicadas, pero sobre todo me gusta que me peguen-Todas las chicas en el gremio, menos Lucy y juvia, gritaron de emoción porque esa descripción encajaba perfecto con Lucy-Pero me gusta que me pongan sus pechos en la cara.

-A Natsu le gusta que se las pongan en la-dijo Lucy con su cara totalmente roja mientras salía humo de esta.

-Aquí termina la entrevista de Natsu-san-dijo Juvia con la voz suficientemente alta para que todos la escucharan y también para que Mirajane regresara de entre los muertos.

Entrevista a Gray Fullbuster.

**-¿Prefieres el color azul o rojo?**

-El azul es muy bello, me recuerda al océano y por eso me gusta-Juvia gritaba de emoción pensando que se refería a ella mientras imaginaba su boda con Gray.

**-E escuchado que Fairy Tail a tenido diversos conflictos con el ex gremio de magos Phantom Lord y que este al disolverse 2 de sus magos más poderosos se unieron a Fairy Tail, ¿a usted le gusto que sucediera eso?**

-Gajeel y Juvia hasta ahora han sido parte importante en el gremio, en la batalla contra Grimoire Heart Juvia se enfrento a uno de sus miembros más fuertes y Gajeel se encargo de otros 2 miembros de este. En los juegos mágicos ambos nos dieron la ventaja en algunas batallas, pero la batalla que tuve con Juvia hizo que sintiera mas aprecio por ella-Mirajane volvió a caer desmayada mientras soltaba un grito de emoción y Juvia estaba sangrando por la nariz al imaginar su luna de miel.

**-¿Usted está enamorado de alguien del gremio?**

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Yo a todas las veo como mis amigas-Juvia se deprimió, de nuevo había sido dejada de nuevo en la Friendzone.

**-Una chica encapuchada de cabellos rosados nos a dicho que usted sacrifico su vida para salvar a la maga de agua Juvia Loxar, ¿Usted acaso siente atracción por ella?**

-B-Bueno es bonita al menos eso debo de admitir, pero ¿atracción?, no lo se.

**-¿Como le gustan las mujeres?**

-No lo sé, pero sin duda me gustan bien proporcionadas, que tengan un pecho grande y un trasero redondo.

**-Muchas gracias señor Fullbuster aquí termina su entrevista.**

-¡Gray-sama no ama a Juvia!-Grito Juvia totalmente triste-¡A GRAY-SAMA LE GUSTAN GRANDES!-Seguía gritando la peliazul mientras comenzaba a llorar-Y, y Juvia no tiene los pechos grandes y un trasero redondo-el llanto de Juvia ya había inundado el gremio entero.

La situación era simplemente extraña Lucy se encontraba murmurando lo pervertido que era Natsu al decir que le gusta que le pongan los pechos en la cara y Juvia lloraba mientras movía sus pechos y su trasero diciendo que ella estaba plana y no podía enamorar a Gray estando así.

-Juvia, Lucy yo puedo hacer que sean así-dijo una chica de cabellos blancos mientras caminaba hacia las chicas, que al parecer, estaban dañadas psicológicamente-Solo deben seguir los consejos de su tía Mirajane.

* * *

Continuara…

Este fanfic será un two-shot, es que quiero ver que les a parecido la idea, si mínimo consigo 5 reviews actualizare lo más rápido posible para no defraudarlos

Recuerden que soy nueva en esto así que si tienen alguna recomendación para mí la aceptare con todo gusto.

Nota: Gracias a A-Z Miner117744 A-Z por ayudarme en mis errores ortográficos y por convencerme de escribir un fanfic.

Chao, no leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Para comenzar déjenme disculparme, se que dije que si tenía muchos reviews,(yeii tuve 20 reviews me hacen tan feliz) pero es que no tenia disponible mi laptop y además no e tenido internet.**

**Pero ya estoy de regreso con el ultimo capitulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Los efectos de la entrevista.

Era una mañana soleada en el pueblo de magnolia, las familias paseaban, los niños jugaban y as parejas se demostraban amor.

Y en el gremio de magos más poderoso y ruidoso de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail, se armaba una de sus muy normales batallas diarias. Natsu y Gray, quienes hace unas horas habían llegado al gremio de su entrevista, ya habían armado una batalla a la cual se unieron Elfman y Gajeel arrastrando a max y Warren de paso.

Y en la barra se podía observar una muy sonriente chica de cabellos blancos quien limpiaba unos vasos, entonces una niña de cabellos azules se le acerco.

-¿Sucedió algo bueno estos días Mira-san?-pregunto Wendy mientras se acercaba a la camarera con un envase de leche.

-ara ara, buenos días Wendy-saludo la peli blanca-no no a sucedido nada…aun-dijo esto último en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Mira-san?

-No nada Wendy, olvídalo-dijo mientras volvía a limpiar los vasos.

Hasta que el dichoso suceso comenzó.

En las puertas del gremio habían dos mujeres, una de cabellos rubios y otra de cabellos azules, esas mujeres eran Juvia y Lucy, solo que se notaban algo ¿cambiadas?

Ambas comenzaron a entrar al gremio. Lucy llevaba una minifalda negra con líneas rojas y una blusa que hacia juego con la misma que dejaba ver su escote y por ultimo unas botas negras con líneas blancas y rojas.

Juvia tenia puesta una minifalda, algo raro de ver en ella, de color blanco y detalles dorados y una blusa de color celeste con líneas blancas y encima llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra que la hacía verse muy ruda.

Esto hizo que todos los hombres en el gremio tuvieran una cara de asombro, los que antes estaban pelando se quedaron paralizados al ver el nuevo estilo de sus compañeras, sin embargo Mirajane seguía sonriendo, solo que ahora su sonrisa era maliciosa y reflejaba maldad, maldad pura.

Entonces Lucy cambio su rumbo, se dirigía directamente hasta su compañero de equipo, Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Natsu-kun!-grito llamando a su compañero con una voz muy coqueta que dejo sin habla al peli rosa-Natsu-kun vamos a una misión ,¿siiii?-Lucy dejo de correr para así brincar y abrazarse del cuello de Natsu.

-Lucy, ¿t-te sientes b-bien?-el peli rosado mantenía un rostro sonrojado y su mirada reflejaba lo nervioso que se encontraba por tener una mujer tan atractiva pegada a él.

-¿Por qué dices eso Natsu-kun?-dijo Lucy mientras se le pegaba aun mas a Natsu.

-L-Lucy no hagas eso-dijo Natsu con su rostro totalmente rojo porque Lucy se le pegaba cada vez mas.

-Juguemos a las luchitas Natsu-Kun-entonces Lucy abrazo mas fuerte a Natsu mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás quedando ambos en el suelo en una posición muy comprometedora, claro que todos en el gremio seguían mirando. Y ni hablar de Mirajane quien estaba luchando por no caer desmayada al suelo.

-¡Ya basta Lucy, actúa conforme a tu edad!-dijo Natsu tratando de liberarse del agarre de su amiga rubia.

-Actuó conforme a mi edad Natsu-Kun-ahora su voz era tremendamente sensual-soy una niña traviesa.

Entonces paso lo que nunca se imaginaron que pudiera pasar, Lucy, nuestra Lucy Hertfilia le puso los pechos en el rostro a Natsu.

Mirajane había caído desmayada al suelo mientras gritaba de la emoción y corazones la rodeaban, todos miraban la escena asombrados, las chicas no salian de su impresión. Y los chicos, bueno, ellos no pensaban en cosas sanas.

-¡Lucy no vuelvas a hacer eso!-grito totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos en blanco, no cavia duda de que lo que le había hecho la rubia no tenia precio.

-¿Vas a castigarme Natsu-Kun?-pregunto Lucy mirándolo con ojos de perrito-pues hazlo-dijo mientras se volteaba y se levantaba la falda, para que según ella, Natsu la castigara brutalmente.

-¡Basta Lucy!-grito Natsu mientras se ponía de pie, se dirigía hacia su rubia amiga y la tomaba de los brazos haciendo que esta también se pusiera de pie-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso¡,¿me escuchaste?-grito totalmente enfurecido apretando los brazos de su amiga.

-P-Pero…-Lucy estaba asustada, esto no estaba saliendo como se había planeado, en su cabeza solo pasaba el pensamiento de que tal vez Natsu ya no la vería de la misma manera-T-Tu dijiste q-que te gustaba que te las pusieran en la cara.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza del Dragneel, claro todo debía de ser por esa entrevista-Oye Lucy se lo que dije, pero aun así no me gusta que hagas eso en frente de tanta gente.

-¿A no?

-No, ¿pero sabes que si me gusta hacer en frente de toda la gente?

-¿Qué?

-Esto-Natsu tomo la barbilla de Lucy mientras la acercaba lentamente a su rostro, se podía observar el rubor en las mejillas de ambos, todos en el gremio miraban la escena con emoción, Erza estaba totalmente sonrojada y Mirajane, ella ya era un caso perdido.

-Te amo Lucy.

-Yo también te amo Natsu-y juntaron sus labios, pasaron unos 10 segundos y se separaron por falta de aire, fue un beso tierno y cálido, un beso que transmitió el amor que uno sentía por el otro.

-Entonces Lucy si aun quieres que te castigue vamos a tu casa-Natsu tomo a Lucy del brazo y la jalo fuertemente mientras ambos salían volando del gremio, a lo lejos se podía escuchar "Lucy es mía y no tuya", pronto se prepararían para organizar una boda.

Erza sufría de un grave sangrado en la nariz, Mirajane estaba tirada detrás de la barra, Wendy tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos para no dejar a la vista su notable sonrojo. Pero aun así alguien faltaba.

¿Dónde estaba Juvia?, ¿Y Gray?

Juvia se había sentado a un lado del chico de cabellos negros quien se había ido a sentar a la barra, tenía una sonrisa atrevida pero coqueta.

-Hola Gray-sama-dijo Juvia con una voz sensual.

-H-Hola Juvia-volteo Gray algo nervioso-veo que has cambiado tu estilo.

-Juvia pensaba que vestida como antes parecía una niña-respondió con seguridad-Pero vallamos al grano Gray-sama, ¿Qué le parece el trasero de Juvia?

Esa pregunta dejo a Gray en estado de shock, claro que todos en el gremio tenían la misma expresión, dejando a un lado a Mirajane quien estaba despertando para observar que haría Juvia, pero la expresión de Gray no tenia comparación.

-¿Disculpa?, creo que no te escuche bien Juvia-dijo Gray saliendo de su shock.

-Lo que escucho Gray-sama, ¿a usted le gusta el trasero de Juvia?-Juvia se puso de pie mientras se situaba a un lado del mago de hielo.

-N-No lo sé-dijo con su cara totalmente sonrojada.

-Si no lo sabe-dijo Juvia con una mirada de seguridad-tóquelo.

Entonces Juvia tomo la mano de Gray y la situó en uno de sus muslos, esto dejo en blanco a Gray, sin embargo este no hacía nada para librase del agarre de la maga de agua, al contrario parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Y bien Gray-Sama?-dijo con una mirada provocadora.

-Esta redondo y suave-dijo sin querer, pero al darse cuento de lo que había dicho se puso aun más nervioso-No Juvia espera n-no quise decir eso yo…

-¿Y los senos de Juvia que le parecen?-esta pregunta deja congelado, literalmente, a Gray-¿Gray-sama estas bien?-dijo preocupada la chica al no ver movimiento alguno de el mago de hielo.

-Etto…tampoco lo es-Gray había comprendido el juego de Juvia y sus instintos de hombre le daban a entender que debía seguirle el juego.

-Entonces tóquelos Gray-sama-al momento en que Juvia quiso tomar las manos de su amado para repetir la acción que hizo con su trasero, sin embargo Gray la detuvo.-¿Ehh?

-No necesitas hacer eso Juvia-dijo Gray mientras se ponía de pie-ya he entendido tu juego.

-¿A si?-pregunto Juvia asustada-Tal vez Gray-sama vea a Juvia como una cualquiera por hacer lo que le hizo-pensó.

-Quieres ser mi novia, ¿no es así?-esas palabas hicieron que Juvia se quedara en shock y Mirajane cayera al suelo en seco, claramente nadie esperaba tales palabras del mago de hielo-¿y entonces?

-¡!E-es que Juvia lo ama Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama como nunca había amado a alguien antes¡-Grito la maga de agua muy nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas-J-Juvia lo…

Juvia no pudo seguir hablando porque fue cortada por un beso del mago de hielo, Juvia claramente no tardo nada en corresponder a aquel bello beso, un beso que reflejaba el amor que uno sentía por el otro, se separaron por falta de aire, con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también te amo Juvia.

-Gray-sama lléveme al cuarto a mi también, ¿sí?-pregunto emocionada Juvia mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Solo espera un momento-dijo Gray-¿Quién les dio la idea a ti y a Lucy para que hicieran esto?

-Fue la tía Mirajane-dijeron todos los miembros del gremio en coro.

-Así es-dijo Miraajane poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre que escurría por su nariz.

-¿Pero porque?-pregunto Gray.

-Es que no se puede evitar, siempre que hay problemas amorosos la tía Mirajane estará allí para resolverlos.

-¿Ehh?-Gray tenía una cara de confusión, pero prefería no saber nada mas-mejor vámonos Juvia.

-Si Gray-samaa-dijo Juvia mientras iba detrás de el.

-Recuerden si tienen problemas con un hombre que no entiende nada de amor, la tía Mirajane siempre está disponible.

-Si tía Mira-dijeron a coro todos lo del gremio.

-Y bien, ¿Quién quiere galletitas?

* * *

**¿Les gusto o no les gusto? Sean sinceros por favor, recuerden, si me dejan críticas constructivas las tomare con mucho gusto**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kimi Furukawa: Espero y no te haya molestado el hecho de que tarde en la continuación. Gracias por tu review hermosa ;)**

**MinakoAndMeredy: Gracias por tu review *-* me da gusto ver que te gusto la historia. Gracias por el review amiga**

**NinaCat19: Lo sé, la tía Mirajane es realmente malvada. Jajaja lo sé ese Natsu tan masoquista XD. Gracias por el review**

**Mislu: A mí también me encanta el NaLu, me gusta también el Gruvia pero a veces Gray es tan cabezotas que hace que me enoje ¨:u- Gracias por tu review.**

**Srigneel: Yo tengo que sentir la historia para poder manejarla bien, realmente me ha gustado escribir esta historia. Gracias a ti también por el review.**

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: Gracias por tu review primito: D lo sé son muy pervertidos XD, se que tu novia te mataría si dijeras eso DX. Gracias por tu review.**

**Sore-chan: Ya viste que hizo Mira espero y te haya gustado tanto como a mí: D. Gracias por tu review.**

**meigore: Jajaja las habilidades místicas de Mira hicieron que todos se fueran al cuarto LOL jajaja. Gracias por tu review.**

**Rita uchiha namikaze: A mí no me gusta poner a natsu como un personaje asexuado porque es obvio que no lo es XD. Gracias por tu review.**

**The Midnight Nightmare: Ya lo subí así que por favor dile a Jeff que baje el cuchillo TT-TT espero y no te haya molestado que actualizara tarde. Gracias por tu review.**

**Johs striker: Gracias por decirme que te gusto el capítulo 1 de esta historia y aquí está su capítulo final. Gracias por el review.**

**Darkrius13: Lo se Natsu realmente es mas pervertido que Gray jaja, tu idea sobre Gray tiene mucho sentido, me la pensare mejor y tal vez así odie menos a Gray ahora :D. Gracias por el review.**

**Lala2209: Yupiii ya actualice hice que Natsu dijera eso para que pareciera Masoquista jaja solo por eso. Gracias por el review n.n.**

**Lee Ab Koi: Me alegra escuchar que te ha gustado el capi jaja los métodos de Mirajane-san siempre funcionan: D. Gracias por tu review.**

**Celeste32: se que no actualice rápido pero aquí esta la continuación. Gracias por el review.**

**Tsukiko: Natsu sin duda es un pervertido sin remedio XD. En esta historia lamentablemente no puede aparecer Lyon, pero en otra si puede aparecer. Gracias por el review.**

**Acny: Me alegra escuchar que te ha gustado. Gracias por el review.**

**Fairy red: Las cosas que puede decir la tía Mirajane son del demonio O_O hagas lo que hagas no las escuches. Gracias por tu review n.n**

**Danita0: Lo se Natsu cuando es pervertido va directo al grano XD y si la entrevista de Gray fue un poco menos pervertida jajaja. Gracias por el review.**

**Guest: Ahora no hubo tanto Natsu pervertido pero aun así espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.**

**Tambien muchas gracias a todos por sus follows y favoritos porque todos me hicieron muy feliz :D**

**Nota: Intentare actualizar normalmente los domingos, en cuyos casos en el que el tiempo este o no de mi lado actualizare sábado y mas tardar en Lunes, en pocas palabras mis fechas de actualización serán Sábado, domingo y Lunes.**

**¿Ahora que les interesaría para mi siguiente proyecto? Tengo 2 ideas que revolotean en mi mente:**

**Un fic igual a este solo que ahora las entrevistadas son Juvia y Lucy.**

**Otro que tiene que ver con 1 miembro de tartaros, después de la saga claro está.**

**Ustedes díganme, para aclarar escribiré ambos solo que uno antes del otro.**

**Saludos FairyStar.**


End file.
